


Your Highness

by Bloodpatternblue



Series: Your Highness [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Bulma and Vegeta - Freeform, Dom/sub, F/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodpatternblue/pseuds/Bloodpatternblue
Summary: “You are my prisoner, I will do with you as I please” He said tilting his head and leaning into her ear.**One shot** plus illustrations.Bulma has technological advancements that Vegeta needs to bring down Frieza but she refuses him, unless he meets her demands.While Vegeta meets those demands in his own way, he finds himself wanting more than just her technology.Shameless smut, BDSM, S&M, Dom/Sub goodness.One shot only, other chapters are sketches
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Your Highness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838143
Comments: 33
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**His Highness**

  
The large metallic spaceship propelled and broke through the cumulus layer of clouds. Bulma grabbed onto the balcony railing as the breath left her body. Her heart pounded in her chest cavity, and she felt like all her stomach contents would rise up. They had found her, there was nowhere else to run. She spun around at the sound of her father's gasp behind her.    
  
“No, not yet! Bulma, you have to leave.” Dr Briefs said.

“No, Dad, not without you!” she said.

“I will stall them, you need to run. If they catch you it's all over, our life's work and the planet, gone.” He said, wrapping a capsule into her hand.

Bulma’s eyes filled with tears and began to spill over onto her cheeks.    
  
“I don’t want to leave you,” She said through sobs   
  
“You must! Run Bulma, run!”    
  


* * *

  
A light suddenly came on, she could see a blur of red coming through her blindfold. Cool air brushed against her skin and it pulled tight, she barely managed to keep a small whimper from escaping her lips. Her body was constrained by what felt like ropes, she could only move her neck and head.   
  
“Take it off her” She heard a low voice command.   
  
Footsteps came closer to her, the vibrations of their shoes hitting the cold hard floor and radiated toward her. Her blindfold was ripped from her head, ripping out hair as it went. She grimaced in pain but managed to stay quiet, determination rising inside her stomach.   
Lights then blinded her vision for a moment before figures slowly came into perspective. Three men, she could tell that much, one shorter in stature.   
The shorter man began stepping toward her, swinging a steel metal rod between his hands. Bulma tried not to look at the weapon, but tried to hold his gaze. She tried to hold onto the resolve she knew she had, he would not intimidate her.   
  
“Welcome Bulma, I hope you have found your stay... comfortable?” He asked.

Her gaze shifted to the two men behind him, who began laughing, sitting on a desk in the room and leaning up against the wall, they settled in for the show. Bulma looked back at the shorter man.   
  
“Where is my father?” Bulma asked.

They all laughed this time, the shorter man sporting a horrible smirk.   
  
“Oh don’t worry, he was well taken care of” The shorter man said.

“What have you done to him?!” Bulma screamed.

His smirk turned into a scowl, he smashed the pole into the floor making a loud metallic bang, taking the confidence out of her posture with one strong swing.   
  
“I will be asking the questions, you will address me as His Highness” Vegeta said.

* * *

  
Bulma rubbed her wrists, trying to gain the feeling back in them. She had been questioned over the whereabouts of the capsule. The one her father had given her before his death. She felt the painful sting in her chest again, as she remembered him, then the sobs came uncontrollably.    
She had tried to run, but her father's sacrifice had been in vain. Now she was in the Saiyans grasp, captured only moments after she could deposit the capsule in a safe place. She did not want to cave in to the torture she was about to face. He had not even caused her physical pain yet, but just being in the room with that man made her so petrified that she was not sure how long she could hold out. She doubted how strong she could be, it was only a matter of time before she would reveal the whereabouts of the capsule.   
  
The small room she had been placed in only had a sink, toilet and bed in it. Much like a prison cell she mused. She was now a prisoner of Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans. So the room was fitting. She curled up into the fetal position and hugged her legs tight, trying to comfort herself before the end. 

As she closed her eyes a loud siren went off. Sending her flying off her bed as she grabbed her ears. The deafening sound pulsed through her entire body.    
It was a warning system on the ship. She squatted down and wrapped her arms over her head, trying to further shield her ears from the noise.    
After a minute or two her cell door opened, the two men from before ran into the room and grabbed her arms, freeing her ears and allowing the sound to infiltrate her mind again. It numbed all other sensations, she even felt her eyesight shuttering in an attempt to make the sound stop. She clenched her eyes closed. 

She was being dragged somewhere, but all she could focus on was the pain in her ears. She felt two hands on her arms, turn into one and she opened her eyes, meeting the gaze of Vegeta. His face now contorted with fear.   
What the fuck was going on.   
  
She could see Vegeta had a scouter on, which was linked directly in his ear. He was able to communicate with his men, and was giving them orders. They rushed off leaving him alone with Bulma. He began to drag her in the opposite direction. Bulma used her other hand to shield at least one of her eardrums. If the sound didn’t stop soon, her hearing would be permanently affected.    
They reached a doorway and Vegeta scanned his retina, the doors slid open and he threw Bulma inside. He quickly went to a storage unit at the side of the room, they were inside some sort of control room. Men in Saiyan uniforms were moving about, controlling aspects of the ship. Vegeta handed Bulma a scouter and some sort of plug. She quickly put them into her ears. The sound stopped as if someone flipped a switch. Her eyes were filled with tears from the pain, she wiped them so her vision could return properly.   
  
“Where is the capsule!” Vegeta said, grabbing her arm brutally.   
  
She was hearing him through the scouter.   


“I told you! I don’t have it!” She pleaded.

“I know you don’t have it, woman! If you don’t tell me where it is, we are all dead!” Vegeta said, squeezing her arm with greater force.

Bulma squealed in pain.

“Fireza will be in the solar system in a matter of minutes. You must tell me now!” Vegeta said.   
  
“Frieza?!” She grimaced.   
  
Bulma looked out the window of the ship, Earth was a brilliant deep blue, with scattered white clouds. It looked surreal to see it from this view, in person. She longed to be back on the planet. But she knew, this would be some of the last moments she would have near it again. Especially if Emperor Cold was about to arrive in the solar system.    
  
“No, don’t tell me…” Vegeta said.

Bulma looked back into his eyes. The fear had changed in them to panic now.    
  
“SIRE! FRIEZA’S SHIP IS HERE!” A man screamed pointing at the view of an incoming ship.   
  
Bulma swung her head toward the window again. A spaceship, not so unlike the one she was on, slowed down, settling into earth's orbit.

“No…” Vegeta said.

Bulma looked on as the planet she had called home lit up with a dark red light in a matter of seconds after the ship's arrival. A massive powerball had formed above Frieza's spacecraft. Like a gigantic sun, writhing with light and power.   
Vegeta grabbed Bulma and shook her.    
  
“Is the capsule about to be destroyed?” He asked.

Bulma looked at him with sheer terror and nodded. Vegeta seemed to growl and swung back to watch Frieza send the earth destroying power toward the planet. Bulma dropped to her knees, Vegeta simply let her slip from his grasp.   
Everyone she had ever known, every scrap of proof that any human had ever existed, was about to be lost forever.   
  
Bulma began to sob uncontrollably. Vegeta grabbed her and pulled her up.    
  
“Get us out of here!” Vegeta said to his crew.    
  
The crew began rushing around, setting the ship up for warp drive. Bulma’s eyes took in the information slowly, they were trying to get out of the area and enter warp speed before Frieza could. If they couldn’t get away from the other ship, they would all be killed, or worse. The information hit her brain.   
  
“Does the propulsion system use magnetic energy, does it use the sun to refuel?” Bulma asked Vegeta, suddenly struck with an idea.   
  
Vegeta looked at her, confused.   
  
“Yes, it does!” A man said from behind a workstation.

“Direct the receivers to the earth! It’s going to go supernova! Get them ready for rapid acceleration!” Bulma screamed pointing as the power ball dove into the earth's crust.   
  
“RIGHT!” They sang in unison.

* * *

  
“How did he know we were here already? Who is the rat!” Vegeta screamed.

He threw his fist down onto the table. Everyone at the table jumped as his fists collided with the solid surface. Bulma looked around, everyone was still shaken for the day's events, or had it been weeks? She couldn’t tell anymore, everything had seemed to happen in a matter of seconds. They had outrun Frieza by gaining the initial burst of propulsion, missing out on the massive gravitational pull of the exploding planet. Frieza’s ship was days behind them now, and losing ground with every moment. The powerup the attack gave them was immeasurable.   
Bulma had space in her mental torment to examine her surroundings for the first time. The room was a large circular shape, with a long rectangle table, Vegeta seated at the head of it. The room was lit up by downlights and a large light running down the centre of the room. Cold, impersonal white walls and a dark ceiling made the ship feel, at all times, unfriendly. The doors were controlled by retina scan on a central command, she could hardly escape this room, let alone the ship.   
Vegeta had since deduced that Frieza had been tipped off. He had not suspected Bulma, as he was well aware she was more afraid of the Tyrant than he was, and had wanted to evade both of them. Her home was now gone, it seemed he could rationalise and understand her emotions.   
  
“Sire, shouldn’t we be questioning the girl?” One man asked.

Vegeta shot his head around to the man.    
  
“You think she wanted another ship in her atmosphere? You think she wanted the capsule and her planet destroyed? This is what she was trying to prevent by running and hiding from us! Why would she alert Frieza?!” Vegeta said.   
  
The man went silent, hell bent on keeping any more heat from coming his way.   
  
“No, one of YOU is the rat! Mark my words, I will find you and kill you myself!” Vegeta said.

The men began to look around at each other, suspicion dissolving the room into a chaotic mess. Bulma watched their fear and panic completely modify their facial features.   
  
“Get out of my sight, all of you!” Vegeta screamed.   
  
They quickly raised from their seats, as did Bulma.

“Not you woman!” He growled.   
  
Bulma looked down at the table and sat back down. She felt the giant bodies of the Saiyans walk behind her and exit from the room. The door slid shut and clicked into a locked position. Vegeta sat down and put his head in his hands.    
  
Finally he spoke. “The capsule is gone, tell me why I shouldn’t murder you right now” He said looking up at her.

Bulma breathed out, shuddering as she did so.

“Because the capsule isn’t gone” She said.

Vegeta seemed to gain inches on his stature.

“Don’t fuck with me earthling, I just watched your planet explode! How could the capsule survive that?” He said, putting his hands down on the table.   
  
“I will tell you where it is, under conditions” She said meekly.

Vegeta bared his teeth to her.

“You will tell me! NOW!” He yelled standing up.

“No! You will not harm me if you ever want access to it!” she said pushing her chair further away from him.

“I don’t need your permission! I will get the information I want from you” Vegeta said.

“No, not this time!” Bulma said, her confidence returning.

Vegeta growled.

“And how do you figure that? Weakling!” He said.

“Because the blueprint and it’s key for deciphering the code, is here…” She said, pointing to her head.

“What?!” Vegeta said, his eyes widening.

“I created the technology! If you want it, you must meet my demands! I won’t give you the information if you torture me” She said.

Vegeta laughed hard, he threw his head back and really released the cackle from his diaphragm. He calmed himself and smirked at her.

“What demands would they be?” He asked.

Bulma swallowed hard.

“A ship once we get to a safe port, and a nice room all to myself and safety until we arrive” she said.

“What makes you think I can’t get this information from you?” He growled.

“Because, I need to teach your engineers. I’m not just a pretty face, ya know!” she said.

Vegeta huffed at her statement, visibly pissed off. But he knew she was right, he needed her to decode the blueprint and teach the valuable information to his engineers. He need cooperation without the capsule, not compliance.   
  
“You have a deal, blue-haired wench!” Vegeta spat.   
  
“Before I agree, tell me, what happened to my father?” Bulma asked, a lump forming in her throat.

Vegeta just stared at her, his expression unchanged.

“You watched him being murdered along with your entire planet” He finally said.   
  
Bulma closed her eyes, tears rolling out the sides of her eyelids and covering her cheeks. The pangs of regret and pain struck her heart all at once, the pain was so unbearable she thought she would not take another breath. She really had a chance to save him?   
Bulma longed to be on the planet with her loved ones when Frieza arrived, but here she was, alone, alive and in agony. She heard Vegeta stand up and begin to leave the room before she let out a guttural scream.   
  


* * *

  
  
The hot steam covered her body in a layer of warmth as she stepped out of the shower. She reached for the clean towel, the soft material rubbed her skin like a feather as she cloaked herself, adding to the comforting feeling of the steam.    
Bulma looked at herself in the mirror, her figure distorted from the condensation, she wiped it away with her arm. She observed herself looking thin and frail. She hadn’t eaten a proper meal in days. The food brought to her room last night was left untouched. No matter how much she willed herself to eat it, her body would not cooperate.    
The hollow empty chasm in her gut grew with every passing breath. She had angst that would go on forever if she let it. She tried to battle it, return to a new normal, but the uncertainty of her life would not allow her to move on from her anxiety. Danger was present with every step she took. She would waste away to nothing on this ship, in this room she had been confined to.   
  
Bulma clenched her eyes shut. No, she told herself. She had come this far, she had survived on her own, on the back of her own character. She had saved this entire ship from destruction, negotiated with a murderous alien. She was a force to be reckoned with.    
Her eyes flicked open, focusing in the light of the room, her own image was staring back at her. She frowned and concentrated on her own iris, the blue and grey colours looked like another universe within her. She constricted her hands into a fist, as the words of her father echoed in her mind.   
  
The rage built up in her navel, it travelled up to her chest and ignited her spirit again. She had a job to complete, protect the technology and use it to destroy those who had exterminated everything she held dear, everything she had ever known. The colour in her iris danced around and became more vivid.    
  
“Woman!” Vegeta’s voice could be heard through the metal door. 

Her eyes shifted to the closed door. She wrapped the towel tighter and secured it into a tuck, she flicked her wet hair back, took one more look at herself and exited the bathroom with resolve. 

Vegeta was standing, legs in a wide stance, arms crossed. His red, royal cape settling around him. He was looking around at her room, curiously, unaware of her presence in the room. Bulma leaned her hip up against the door frame, she watched him for a moment before his gaze swept around to meet hers, but not before they swept a view of her body.

“There you are, hurry up, I am ravenous” He smirked.

She raised an eyebrow.    
  
“Excuse me?” She asked, holding a hand up to her chest.

“You said you wanted safety, you shall have it. Get some clothes on before I rescind our deal” He said, swinging around on his right leg.

“Wait, what do you mean?” She asked, taking a step forward.

“I’ll be your own personal guard, I don’t want you out of my sight until I have those blueprints woman. So wherever I go, you go! Now hurry up before you piss me off further!” He said, leaving her room with a smack of the sliding door. 

Bulma grunted in irritation at being summoned in such a way. She wasn’t a dog to be commanded like the lackeys that worked for him. Arrogant prick. She stomped over to her washed clothes, holes in the knees and elbows from when she tried to escape on earth. The sight of them brought back more unruly thoughts.    
She sighed, trying to calm herself, it was not wise to anger the Saiyan Prince. She had already bested him at his own game once before, he would be threatened by that alone. With Frieza following hot on their tail, he would be on edge and irrational, like any smart person would be.   
She dressed herself and ran to follow the Prince.

They walked silently down the ship's interior hallway, Vegeta leading. Men swerved to get out of his way, obviously fearful to feel his current wrath. The rat had still not been found and everyone was on edge. They reached the western wing of the ship, a huge door led into what seemed like private quarters, a huge breakfast feast was awaiting them. Vegeta went straight to the head of the table and sat down. A servant was by his side in a moment, offering a drink of sorts. Vegeta waved him away as he began grabbing food from the platter.   
Bulma stood near the doorway, stuck between waiting for him to say something and taking the initiative to sit and join him.   
  
“Don’t stand there, eat, you’re getting scrawny” He said.    
  
Bulma grunted and sat down at the table. The food smelt amazing, and after her internal dialogue with herself this morning, she too was now feeling ravenous. She picked what seemed to be fruit and some sort of bread. She bit into them and was surprised at the pleasant tartness of the fruit and the buttery flavour of the bread. Not much unlike home. The pang hit her heart at the thought of earth, and her family. She swallowed the food hard. Her mouth refused to accept anymore.

“No wonder humans are so weak” Vegeta said, shoveling more food onto his plate.   
  
“I wouldn't expect an oblivious brute to understand my devastation of losing everything” She said, biting into the bread with sheer defiance.   
  
Vegeta stopped eating and looked at her.

“I understand better than you can imagine, woman” He said, continuing to eat.

Bulma just scoffed and continued to eat. Her stomach was flipping over with anticipation, growling low and deep. The contempt for the Prince reinvigorated her hunger, It felt good to eat again. She looked over at Vegeta cut into a large piece of meat with a dagger, he ate the piece of meat off the weapon. She couldn’t hide the haughty expression on her face as he made eye contact with her. He just grunted at her pout. 

“Why am I here?” she finally said.

“Because I command it” He said.

“Why won’t you just let me stay in my quarters?” she asked.

“I don’t trust you” He said.

“Well neither do I!” She said putting down her utensils.

“I don’t care, you are in no position to complain” He said.

Bulma growled at the injustice.    
  
“You can’t treat me like this, I’m not an animal to follow you around, this conduct is primitive!” She said crossing her arms.

He was in her face in an instance, using his robust physique to hover over her menacingly. His left hand above her hand and on top of her chair, he plunged the dagger into the table beside him.   
  
“You want to see my primitive side?” He uttered in a deep tone.    
  
She looked down and sunk into the chair, so much for not provoking him.    
  
“Please, I just want to be left alone” She said, looking up into his eyes.    
  
Even though his tone was deep and threatening, his eyes did not strike her as angry, more animated. Confusion flooded her mind.   
  
“You are my prisoner, I will do with you as I please” He said tilting his head and leaning into her ear.    
  
His words tickled down her neck and made her hairs stand on end, she felt her body betray her feelings. She was confused at the Prince's demeanor but more of her own body's reaction. She tried to tell herself he was wicked and villainous, but her mind kept telling her he had not hurt her yet. She was tied up and questioned when she was first captured. But he refused his men to harm her, had that been to lull her into a false sense of safety? Was this more of that strategy? No, he meant to make her uncomfortable, but if she was honest, it wasn't as uncomfortable as it was awkward. She had to pull out her cards, she inferred to herself.   
  
“Not if you want the information I possess, hurt me, touch me and I’ll take what you want to the grave with me” She said, pushing her hands into her lap, trying to get her body under control.    
  
Vegeta smirked, he was enjoying watching her underneath him, challenging him. Bulma thought she would play it up, see how far she could go. She reached out and grabbed the dagger as he held it, her heart wanting to escape her chest.   
  
“I’m not scared of you” She said, grabbing the dagger from him.

He let it go willingly, like the anticipation of where this would go stirred his curiosity.    
  
“You should be, especially if you double cross me” He said, looking down toward her hands.

He watched her spin the knife in her fingers and slowly raise it to his cheek, she pressed it in softly and dragged it down his skin.

“You’ll get what you want, when I get what is owed to me, no sooner” She said.

Vegeta growled at her as the doors to his quarters slid open. Without looking away from her he stood up and grabbed the dagger from her. Bulma let out a short, sharp, quiet breath.   
  
“Sire, we are getting close to the abandoned space station our security system picked up, should we stop and extract supplies and energy systems?” A man said entering the room and bowing.

Vegeta just waved him off, “Yes, set coordinates for it, dock to it and send a team, but we dock for only an hour” He said walking around the back of Bulma.   
  
She looked at him confused, weren’t they outrunning Frieza?

“Sire!” The man said, exiting the room again.

Vegeta stopped and turned around to Bulma.    
  
“This conversation isn’t over,” He said.   
  
Bulma looked away from him, feeling his fixation on her penetrate her skin.   
  
“It’s simple, nobody touches me and you'll get what you so desperately need” She said, continuing to eat.    
  
Vegeta walked around behind her again, Bulma looked over as he sat back down at the head of the table, his eyes locked in with hers, the look on his face excited her. She tried to push the feelings back down into her belly. But the excitement only spread rapidly to the rest of her body, until her fingers tingled with anticipation.

“I will get what I want from you, woman” He said.   
  
She just scoffed at him and looked away, unwilling and incapable of participating in the conversation any longer without losing her composed demeanor.   


* * *

  
  
Bulma’s doors shut behind her and she collapsed onto her bed still fully clothed. She must have traversed the length of the ship ten times, following the Prince up and down, and ate her body weight in food. Watching Vegeta have meetings with his crew over the abandoned space station and the Cold empire spy, watching him eat, train, eat and more yelling at subordinates, it had really taken it out of her. Did he really mean to torture her with his daily routine.   
She closed her eyes and grabbed the blanket up in her hands, revealing in its small comfort. Before she could continue her train of thought she was drifting into a heavily dormant state of sleep.   
  
A moment later she was awoken by a slight prod. She fluttered her eyes open, the ships simulation of daytime was activated, how long had she been asleep? Her eyes were trying to focus on the face that woke her. A smaller man, definitely not a Saiyan, was peeking at her.

“Miss Bulma?” He asked.    
  
Bulma groaned, still groggy from her slumber. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. The small man was holding a bunch of clothes. She reached out and grabbed them from him.

“These should fit that pathetically delicate body of yours” she heard Vegeta say from behind the smaller, meaker man.   
  
She felt her expression change to one void of any amusement. The smaller man smiled at her awkwardly. 

“The crew found them on the abandoned space station. It seems they had some sort of engineering division” the smaller man explained, as Bulma pulled the clothes from the pile one by one. 

They were certainly a welcomed change from the rags she currently wore. She looked at the smaller man and smiled.    
  
“Thank you, they should do the job,” She said.

“Hurry it up then, I have a busy schedule, and you, leave us!” Vegeta said, crossing his arms and looking at the smaller man.

“Yes, Your Highness” was all the man said before retreating from the room.   


Bulma shook her head at the Prince as he continued to stare at her indignantly. She got up and walked into the bathroom, changed into the slight too large pants and black tight tank top. He looked her up and down, huffed and began walking down the hall. Bulma ran after him again. They reached a huge area with many doors leading from the main room. Vegeta went up to one and the door slid open. A huge room that looked like some sort of storage bay, with a large open area for vehicles and shelving surrounding the sides. Bulma walked in behind the Prince.   
  
“You will begin to transcribe the blueprints and key to the code” Vegeta said stopping at a stack of shelving, and dropping a bag of what seemed to be tools.   
  
Bulma folded her arms.

“Do you think I’m stupid? Anything I transfer to your technology, you will simply transfer before I am able to get to a ship, I will not give the information to you until I get what I demand” she said.

Vegeta laughed.

“Of course, I knew you would say as much. This is not our technology” Vegeta said, pointing to a bunch of screens.

Bulma looked past him, It seemed like some sort of alien technology, one she had never seen. The thought of cracking into it excited her, a wide grin spread across her face.

“I assume you can figure it out?” Vegeta asked smuggly.

“You bet I can!” she said running over to it.

“You will work on it, where I can watch you,” He said.

Bulma squealed and bent down to go through the stack. She wasn't interested in what he had to say from that point on, once she worked out what kind of power she needed for the units and how to apply it, she would be up and running again.   
She rubbed her hands together and giggled with glee. She heard gruffs behind her and Vegeta’s footsteps walking away. She swung around and watched him walk toward the middle of the room. He was removing his cape with the decorated shoulder armour. He still wore the armoured chest plate, but the dark skin tight tights the crew all walked around in, gave her an almost full view of his arse and strong legs. She blushed and swung back around.   
  
“Fucking hell Bulma, what is wrong with you!” She hissed quietly to herself.   
  
She began pulling the stack of alien computing technology apart. She was back at work, thoughts of how to use this to her advantage ran rampant in her mind.   
She heard grunts and felt air pressure change behind her. She wasn’t game to look back again. Since when did the man, who was responsible for her current situation, become attractive? She laughed at herself and her predicament, she did not like the feeling of being attracted to him, but her body reacted in a way she couldn’t control.    
She continued for hours, getting to a point where she was ready to switch on the technology and see what kind of programming language she was working with. Looking around the pile she found what she had calculated to be a powerboard. However, The powerboard would need an adapter for her to be able to use the ship's powersource. She needed some equipment to rig it up. She would need to speak with the ship's technicians and engineers and see what she could come up with. She hummed, thinking of how she could proceed with this job, without interrupting the Prince's obvious training schedule behind her. She tapped her lips, he would not let her leave on her own, to explore the ship. He knew she was intelligent, that’s why he had come for her and her technology in the first place. So letting her out of his sight was something he would not give up. She sighed and rubbed her head, then stood up.    
  
Bulma swung around to the sight of Vegeta fighting an invisible enemy while airborne. His chest plate was long gone by now, his shoulders and chest were exposed, he was attractively shaped, with a strong V retreating into his tights. His body drenched in sweat, muscles pumped up from his workout. Bulma watched for a moment longer as his athletic figure twisted and contorted, she felt her heart beat hard, she liked the way his body moved, he was practically naked, his skin tight pants revealing all. His body stopped moving and tapped down on the floor. Bulma’s eyes looked up at his face, he was smirking at her.    
  
Fuck.   
  
“Enjoying the view woman?” He asked.

Bulma’s face went red as the blood rushed to her skin.    
  
“Don’t flatter yourself! I…” She started.

His body vanished and reappeared right in front of her. She squealed and fell backwards, her arse hit the floor with a smack. Vegeta began chuckling, he bent down on his feet, to be eye level with her.

“What do you want?” He asked.

“I need to speak with the technicians, the engineers” She said getting up on her knees and rubbing herself.   
  
“For what?” He asked, suspiciously.

“It's nothing fishy… I just need to rig up a converter to switch on the machines” She said.

“Fishy? What game are you playing at?” Vegeta asked, his handsome face warping into confusion.

“I’m not playing, I need to switch the damn things on if you ever want a blueprint!” Bulma said, yelling into his face.

Vegeta grabbed her arm and pulled her forward, she almost fell onto her face as his other arm held her up. She was facing down at his feet.   
  
“Didn’t I tell you to call me ‘Your Highness’, woman” He growled at her.

Bulma pulled herself free and moved backwards away from him, he let her go willingly.   
  
“Well I’m not named ‘woman’! It’s Bulma! So call me by my name!” She yelled back.

His face scowled, he was losing patience with her, she felt his aura change. She shrunk herself slightly in an attempt to show vulnerability and calm him down.

“Be careful what you say to me earthling, I could end you in a second” He said.

“Then why haven’t you yet?” She said crossing her arms.   
  
“Because you are valuable right now, and you're too smart for your own good” He said.

“You mean I managed to outsmart you?” She said.

He growled at her and stood up, his reaction stunning her for a moment. She looked up at him, she noticed his cock was hard right before he scoffed and turned around.

“Get up” He demanded.   
  
He began walking out of the storage room they occupied. Bulma blinked twice, trying to take in what she had seen. Was he excited from his training? She shook her head, surely not, she had never witnessed it before now.   
Bulma grabbed a few things and followed him, assuming he was complying with her request.

* * *

  
  
Vegeta walked over to his large bed and sat down on it, tired from his endless work that day. His skin was still hot from the shower, he had a towel wrapped around his waist. It had been a fruitful day, they had managed to evade Frieza’s ship for weeks now, thanks to Bulma’s genius plan to use the exploding earth as a powerboost. And now their trail was growing increasingly cold, they had travelled to a part of the universe which had yet to be completely conquered by the cold empire. They had also imprisoned five soldiers on the ship, who were linked to the Cold empire. With the possible spys locked away , he would at least sleep easier.    
They could not let down their guard however, more ships would be out looking for them. Frieza did not know they had Bulma, or the blueprints, so he mused that the urgency in which the Cold’s would be searching would not be as strong as he first thought it would be. He needed the technology Bulma had, but he had to find a safe port to dock, swap ships and gain her knowledge. Although the seriousness of getting the information from her quickly became less and less every day the evaded Frieza.   
  
He stared off into his dark room as his thoughts ran over the past couple of weeks. One lingering memory that he could not escape this time of night was the earth woman wrapped in ropes, tied to a chair, while he interrogated her the first day they captured her.    
He had ordered all the men out of the room, so he could enjoy the sight all for himself. Her ripped clothes and her flushed face sent him wild in the moment. The picture of Bulma’s small, tight body constricted and pushing through the constraints made him hard that day, and every day since. The thought of her bound up, submissive to his will, excited him. He felt himself get hard under his towel.    
The feeling of the material pushing on his cock made him groan. This happened daily, his desire to have the earthling grew stronger with every encounter. He enjoyed the sight of her tied up so much the first time, she had become an infatuation for him. She defied him often, she knew he couldn’t hurt her, she had made sure of that, but it only added to the attraction. He loved when she challenged him, what he wouldn’t give to punish her for it.    
She was a constant thought in his mind. One he couldn’t get out, no matter how many times he tried to relieve himself. It worked for a few hours, then there she would be again, naked beneath him, defiant, struggling and moaning.    
He began to want her body more than the information that was stored in her brain. This had become a big problem for him. It got more and more difficult for him to hide his attraction to her. Though he had caught her a few times watching him in lust, he couldn’t be sure. His cock pulsated at the thought of her wanting him.   
  
“Blasted body” He cursed himself as he removed his towel.    
  
His hard cock, pulsed and began to grow veiny. It stood up against his stomach, as he pushed his precum over his head and softly stroked himself. He leaned back and closed his eyes. Imagining the blue haired woman.   
  


* * *

  
  
Vegeta rounded a corner just a few steps away from the woman's quarters, he was going to retrieve her, as he did every morning. He stopped at her doorway and used his retina to open her door. His interests were quickly peaked as he was met with an arousing sight.    
Bulma had one foot up on a chair, facing away from him, leaning over and lacing up her work boots. She had skin tight, mid thigh high shorts on. As she was bent over, her arse was spread and he could see the mound of her pussy lips from behind, through the tight fabric. He shut his eyes slowly and tried to breathe, trying to collect his composure as best he could. As he opened them, she was putting down her foot and turning around.   
Bulma was wearing a form fitting, sleeveless leotard under the shorts, a work belt hung from her waist, across her body and hung down the opposite hip. Her nipples poked through the material, every curve of her body showing through the tight fabric. She was barely even wearing clothes at this point, and her body was in full view for the Prince to soak up.   
  
“What are you wearing, woman?” He asked, crossing his arms.

“I have some hard physical work to do today, not that it is any of your business what I wear” she said.

Was she testing him, he resolved to himself.   


“Wear what you want, just hurry up” He said, spinning around.

He heard her giggle behind him. She had been trying to get a reaction from him, there was no way he was going to let her see him affected by her body. He walked down the hallway as he heard her following him.   
  
They ate breakfast together without talking, Vegeta refused to acknowledge her during it. Which seemed to piss her off. Her little plan to get him to react was futile. He was a Saiyan warrior, not some weakling she could control.    
Her set up in the storage facility was coming together, he had to admire how quickly she decoded the alien language and had some of the machines up and running already. Originally he thought it to be impossible for her to get them to work, but he did travel across the universe to get the technology she had created. So he couldn’t be too surprised with her skills.   
  
He trained himself again while she worked, it was a good way to rid the woman from his thoughts. Today was especially hard with the outfit she decided to wear.    
The little bitch had picked up on his attraction, he couldn’t think of another reason why she would wear something so provocative in a ship full of murderous aliens. She knew she had his protection, as long as he needed the blueprint of her invention. She was using this knowledge to get away with teasing him. But why would she aim to provoke him, he asked himself. Unless she wanted an eventual action from him.   
He stopped mid punch as the realisation hit him. He was in the air and looked down at the earthling, working away at the machines she had rigged up. She wanted him to fuck her.   
A smirk formed on his face. His body betrayed him in the past and she had seen his need for her, did that turn her on? But now he was aware of her attraction too. There was no other reason in his mind, for her to provoke him. The change in the game brought up a new excitement for him.   
  


* * *

  
Vegeta and Bulma entered into the control command, the wide room had an almost 360 degree view of the universe around them. Bulma had been in the room before, but her eyes always lit up when she saw the view.    
They were closing in on a gigantic star that formed the solar systems they were in. Vegeta sat down at the command chair and three men came over to stand in front of him.   
  
“Your Highness” They said in unison.    
  
Bulma began to walk around behind him, watching the other men work. He let her curiousity roam for the time being.   
  
“How long until we are at full power?” He asked.

“Only a matter of hours, Sire, we have also contacted the inhabited planet. It seems Frieza’s men have yet to send information this far out. They have met our demands under the Cold banner and will deliver the package in thirty minutes,” one of them said.

“Excellent!” He said, smirking.   
  
“Once the ship has refuelled, we can warp again, we have yet to find a place in this galaxy to meet the demands of our situation. But we have located a galaxy in the next quadrant that has shown promise to fulfill our needs” another said.

Vegeta waved them away, the men scattered and went back to their stations. Vegeta looked out toward the star they were about to mine for energy. The stress of outrunning Frieza had been easing with every day, but he was smart enough to know they were far from being safe from the Tyrant. However, his plan was coming along well, he would soon have the technology he needed to end the empire. The thought brought him great excitement.    
He looked around to Bulma watching an engineer run a diagnostic on the ship. She would be soaking up the knowledge like a sponge. The earth woman would need to apply her invention to their systems, so he had allowed her to absorb some information into their technology. She had already learnt their code from merely watching the men work on the system.   
Maybe he would keep her.    
He smirked as the thought of what was coming toward the ship entered his mind. He stood up and walked over toward the earthling.    
  
“Let’s go, woman” He said, grabbing her arm.    
  
She looked up at him and frowned. She understood not to press her luck when it came to learning information about their ship. So she followed him without much force. He followed her out of the control command.   
  
The two walking down the corridor toward Vegeta’s quarters, Bulma walked out in front, already knowing where they were heading as the nighttime simulation began to engulf the ship's atmosphere. She had come accustomed to their routine by now, and she became more and more at ease with it. He watched her walk in front of him, admiring her voluptuous body swing from side to side from behind.    
They reached his quarters and Vegeta opened the doors. The table was already set with a variety of meals. Enough to feed a large room. Bulma walked over to her usual seat, taking off her work belt before she sat down. Vegeta sat at the head of the table.   
  
“Eat quickly, there will be a special surprise here in 30 minutes” Vegeta said.   
  
Bulma looked at him and frowned in curiosity.    
  
“A surprise?” She asked.

“Eat” Vegeta told her.   
  


* * *

  
  
“Eat” Vegeta told her.   
  
She rolled her eyes and began to put food onto her plate. Vegeta watched her intently, she grew more irritated by his starring with every bite.

“Since when are you not stuffing your Saiyan face with food?” Bulma finally asked.

Vegeta laughed and kept watching her. Bulma shook her head in abandonment. He rarely explained himself to her, so she continued to eat. He crossed his arms and lent back in his illustrious chair.   
After a time, the servants came in and whispered into Vegeta’s ear. He nodded and they left the room. He stood up and put his hands down on the table. Bulma finished eating and looked up at him. She stood up to be escorted back to her quarters. She put on her work belt and began to walk toward the door when she heard Vegeta behind her.

“Not yet” He growled.   
  
Bulma turned around to see the Prince with his arms folded, smiling smugly at her.    
  
“What now?” She asked.

“Don’t think your insolence has gone unnoticed, woman” He said walking toward her.   
  
“What are you talking about?” she asked, hands on her hips.    
  
Vegeta lent in uncomfortably close to her face. She tilted her head to the side and pulled it backwards.    
  
“You have been vulgar” He said, looking down at her tight attire.

Bulma smiled.    
  
“You noticed” She said, poking his nose and sticking out her tongue.   


His smile faded and he gripped her belt and ripped it off her body. She began to protest but he grabbed her arm, leading her to a side room of his quarters. She tried to pull herself from his grasp and berated him.    
The room was small in size, with a chair, like the dining room seats, in the middle of the room, illuminated by the only light on in the room. He pushed her into the seat, she grabbed the sides of it and growled up at him. He put his face in close again.

“Yes, I noticed,” He said.

He bent down beside her and grabbed a rope, he quickly flickered it around her body as she let out grunts of contempt.

“Not this again, you won’t get the information this way” She said to him, as he tied the rope around under and over her breast, pulling tight so her torso could not move.   
  
Bulma's hands were then tied to each side of the chair. Vegeta stood above her, looking at her with a thirst. She studied his face, waiting for him to explain. His face revealed nothing to her.   
He walked away from her and began to remove his cape and armour. Bulma looked around as more lights became illuminated around the room. Revealing two women in appealing garments. They were both lying on the bed, with smooth pale skin. They could be human if not for the tail flicking behind them.

Vegeta was down to briefs at this point, his body looked incredible in the down lights. His cock was hard in his shorts.   
  
“This is the surprise you ordered?” Bulma asked.

Vegeta just smirked at Bulma and walked over toward the bed and faced away from her. The two women got up and walked around either side of him. They began touching his body, pulling down his briefs.    
Bulma's face caught on fire, did he really mean to make her watch this? Why? He looked back at her and she saw the pleasure in his eyes. She turned her head sideways, trying to keep her bashfulness from him. She heard him grunt as the women moaned. Bulma squeezed her eyes shut, determined not to give him the pleasure of her watching and enjoying him. She would not let him win their game.    
But fuck she wanted to see him, she wanted to watch. Her eyes trembled open as her heart raced. Her whole body was on fire as the moans in the room grew louder.   
  
“Look at me woman” She heard him say.   
  
The anticipation grew inside her and her pussy pulsated in her tight shorts. She couldn’t resist him any longer, she turned her head slightly, and looked at him.   
  
He held one of the women, by the hair, in front of him. His other hand sliding down her naked body. Bulma squeezed her legs shut, putting pressure on herself. Little moans escaped her mouth, too quiet for him to hear. She was glad for that, she didn’t want him to know how much she wanted to be that woman right now. Her body ached with jealousy and a need to be touched. He watched her with desire as the other woman's hands came from behind him and touched his muscular chest.    
Bulma’s eyes never left his as he bent over the front woman, the one behind slapped the front one's arse as he grabbed his cock and entered her. She let out a loud moan. Bulma bit her lips and wriggled around in her seat, rubbing herself against her tight shorts and thighs.   
Vegeta grabbed the woman's hands and pulled them behind her, he grunted as he pumped his hard cock into her. Her breast bounced with every thrust.   
Bulma closed her eyes again, Using the vision in her mind as she placed herself in the position of the Saiyan woman. Imagining how great his cock would feel inside her. She was wet now, and wished she had a free hand to touch herself with.    
She heard him fucking her, but the moans stopped as Bulma heard the woman fall to the floor and moan in complaint. Bulma felt Vegeta's hands on her legs as he forcibly spread them open, he growled seeing her wet shorts. Her eyes shot open and met his. She frowned at him and shook his grip off her legs.   
  
“I won’t touch you, which is explicitly what you have asked for, Bulma” Vegeta said, leaning into her ear.   
  
Bulma looked up at him, her eyes begging him to untie her. He smirked and went back to the two Saiyan women and proceeded to fuck them, exactly the way she wanted to be fucked.

* * *

Bulma watched as the short engineer pulled out the wall socket, showing her the workings of the powerpoint. Bulma soaked in as much information as he was willing to give her, their power systems and infrastructure was so advanced, but she seemed to be able to follow him so far.    
After sometime she heard Vegeta grumble behind them, apparently sick of hearing about the ship's power systems, the engineer began to rap up his explanation to Bulma. When he was done she looked around at the Prince, his usual attitude was spread across his face. They had not spoken about the night before. He had not even acknowledged her by speaking to her so far. She found herself puzzled and frustrated. Surely he would torment her further now he knew she wanted him. He used her own stubbornness against her. She would not relinquish any control, so he used her lust for him to punish her. Evil Saiyan sex genius, she thought to herself.   
  
The engineer told her that was all he could show her today, he bowed to Vegeta and left the room. Vegeta watched him leave then began to walk out himself. Bulma followed along and sighed. This day had been so dull in comparison with last night, that it was making her lethargic and unsure of herself.    
The two entered the storage room and Vegeta continued his training without speaking a word to her until the ship's lightning system changed to nighttime.   
They reached Vegeta’s quarters and he walked over to the doors scanning system. It scanned his retina and opened. The usual food was spread out across the table as they both entered and took their seats. The servants brought in some wine and tonight Bulma decided to take up the offer.    
Vegeta watched her curiously as the liquid was poured into a glass. She sipped it, and moaned softly at the taste. It wasn’t like the wine on earth, but it was delicious enough and warmed her insides well enough, that she wondered why she had not accepted it earlier. Vegeta also gestured to have his glass filled. Bulma looked over as he drank from his cup too. The servants left the room and they ate in silence. The tension was building up and Bulma was starting to think about the previous night, without any dialogue or work to distract her she couldn't stop her mind racing to the memories. She drank more of the alcohol, hoping it would help, but knowing it would only make it worse.   
  
“Someone is thirsty,” Vegeta said, finally.

“What is it made from?” She asked.

“A small fruit that grows on Vegeta-sei” He replied, taking a sip.

“Your home planet?” She asked.

Vegeta just grunted and continued eating. Bulma looked down at her glass, the wine hitting her system and making her grow warm and bold.   
  
“Were those women from last night from Vegeta-sei too?” She asked, playing with her glass.   
  
She heard him chuckle.    
  
“Yes, they were Saiyan,” He said.

“Why were they out here?” She asked.

“Because many Saiyan’s live out here in the outer reaches of the Cold empire” Vegeta answered.   
  
“Do you often come out here to find Saiyan women?” Bulma pushed.

Vegeta put down his cutlery and stared at her. Bulma looked up from her plate, she couldn’t hide the jealous glow across her cheeks. He seemed to enjoy the satisfaction that his plan worked.   
  
“Yes” He answered.   
  
Bulma sighed, visibly annoyed.    
  
“Is there something else that you would really like to ask me, earthling?” Vegeta asked.

Bulma didn’t answer, she only looked at him and continued to drink her wine.

“Do you want another show?” He asked, continuing to eat his meal.

Bulma scoffed at him and shook her head. She downed the rest of her drink and refilled it.   
  
“I definitely don’t want that again” She said.

Vegeta crossed his hands together, hid his mouth and watched her.    
  
“You were enjoying yourself, maybe you want to be touched next time?” He asked.

“Next time?” She asked.

He smiled behind his hands, enjoying her squirm in her seat.   
  
“Just a few words from you…” He started.

“And what?” She asked.   
  
He smirked and continued to eat, leaving that up to her imagination.   
  


* * *

  
  
The hot water ran down her body, she lent backwards, pushing her hips up. The cold tiles behind her did little to put out the fire she felt growing on her skin. She reached down to her pussy and slid her fingers softly over her lips, and then upwards, circling her clit. Her fingers were slick with her own wetness.    
The scene, thoughts and jealousy of Vegeta fucking those women remained in her mind for days on end. She dreamt about it for three nights in a row, unable to escape the dreams she was forced to relieve herself. She kept stroking herself, eager to feel a release once more.

Bulma reached out and grabbed the shower head, especially grateful it detached in that moment, she pushed the water pressure down onto her clit, the vibration and heat from the gushing water felt so good. She rocked her hips as the blood flooded to her groin. She moaned loudly at the pleasure she felt from the showers pressure, she reached up and grabbed her breasts, she had to squeeze something as she climaxed. The built up tension was unbearable.    
  
“Fuck” She cried out.   
  
She felt the pleasure spill out into her brain with every water droplet on her pussy. She clenched her pelvic muscles as she forced her body to climax, the pressure from the water making her other senses fade away.    
Imagining the Prince above her greedily sliding his hands all over her body, grabbing her hips and pulling them toward him. He slipped his cock into her wetness, the feeling sending shocks into her body, slowly and firmly penetrated her with every thrust. She wanted to feel him fill up her pussy so bad.    
Bulma felt herself reaching the peak of her orgasm and she felt it flood her system, her pussy pulsed hard as the rest of her body shook. Thinking of Vegeta’s cock inside her as she pushed the shower head hard into herself. Her orgasm was hard and long, she groaned out in pleasure until it subsided.    
  
Bulma let go of the shower head, it dropped to the floor and flooded the shower cubicle. She reached out slowly and turned the taps off. She let her body slip down the wet tiles as she sat down on the floor. She lent down and hugged her knees as her body tried to recover from the orgasm.    
  
“This is unbearable” She whispered to herself.   
  
Not only had the game now changed, he had back off and put the ball in her court. She was the one who now had to admit she wanted him, she had to surrender to him, he made that perfectly clear. He was still in control, no matter how much of her feelings she withheld from him. Men on earth had never pushed her this way, he was intelligent, determined and unyielding. It drove her wild. Bulma did not like the thought of submitting to the Prince, but what other option did she have. This tension was driving her mad and clouding her judgement. She found it hard to concentrate on her other task, like getting herself the hell out of this situation.    
  
Bulma finally pulled herself up and out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her and exiting the bathroom. She squealed as she sighted the Prince, sitting back in her lounge, his arms resting along the top of it. His facial expression was hot and lustful.    
  
“Were you listening to me?” She asked, wrapping the towel tighter around herself.   
  
He laughed, and then let out a soft moan. His face settling into a smirk. That was the only answer she was going to get from him. She felt anger rise along with more desire. The orgasm did nothing to douse her need for him, he was revealing in it, throwing it in her face. He just sat watching her, she felt more and more out of control of her situation, determined to gain some ground back she walked over to him and stood in front of him. Putting her hands on her hips. He looked down to her legs, up her body and back up to her eyes.    
  
She smirked back at him and slowly began to slip down her towel. His mouth snarled and a moan grumbled in his throat as he watched her naked form be revealed to him. His hands gripped the lounge behind him tight.    
Bulma giggled as she watched him hungrily eat up her nakedness. He put his feet on either side of her as she stepped closer to him. It felt good to be in a dominant position over him, she knew he wouldn’t stand for it for long. He was just as bound to his lust as she was to hers.    
Vegeta lent forward almost pressing his face into her navel. He brought his hands down to his thighs and grabbed hold of them as he moaned louder, admiring her breasts, waist, hips and thighs. Bulma watched his cock get thick while it filled his tights.    
  
“You want to touch?” Bulma asked.

He looked up at her and bared his teeth at her. Her heart raced as she sensed his power surge around him, pushing air past her skin making her quiver.    
  
“Don’t provoke me” He growled.

Her skin shuddered and she felt her heart pump blood around her body. Her pussy ached for him to touch her. If she pushed enough, he would take control and subjugate her. The punishment would be substantially harder and more pleasurable than last time if she teased him enough. She admitted to herself, she would love him to dominate her, but first she had to submit.   
  
“Would you punish me again, if I did provoke you?” She asked.

She dropped to her hands and knees and watched his eyes follow hers. They filled with fire as he watched her below him, naked and willing. He could smell her scent, and it was driving him crazy, she could see it in his face, but his body remained calm.   
  
“You enjoyed the last punishment, I heard you pleasing yourself over it just now” Vegeta said.

Bulma moaned and reached down to touch herself. Her pussy was hot again, pulsing still from her orgasm. It had left her wanting more, wanting him more than ever.   
  
“I did enjoy it, but I want more,” She said.   
  
“Then beg me” He said.

Bulma looked up at him and she blushed, still holding back from giving herself to him. Stuck between wanting him to touch her and keeping her power over the situation.   
  
“Beg” He said again.

Her breathing increased and her heart rate elevated. She couldn’t deal with it anymore, she wanted him to touch her like he had those women.    
  
“Please” She said.

“Please what?” Vegeta asked.   
  
Bulma reached out and softly touched each of his thighs with her hands, she glided them up slowly, feeling his muscle tense at her delicate touch as she got close to his cock. She watched his hips thrust up, eager for her.    
  
“Please touch me?” She asked.

He grabbed her hands and pulled her onto the lounge, her knees landing either side of his hips. She straddled him and stood up on her knees, allowing him to inspect her body closer. He let go of her and put his arms back on top of the backrest behind him. His eyes drifted from her neck, to her breasts down her navel.    
  
“I haven’t decided yet,” He said.   
  
Bulma wrapped her arms around her, feeling particularly vulnerable in this position and his hesitation to give her what she was asking for. Vegeta looked up into her eyes.    
  
“I want you to, please?” She asked softly.    
  
He reached up and unwrapped her arms from her torso. She rested her hands on his arms as they slid over her shoulders and down the side of her body. His thumbs pressing into her breasts as they went. Bulma let out a moan at his touch. She put her head back and squeezed his powerful arms.   
  
“You want me to punish you, anyway I want to?” He asked again.

“Yes” She said.

He breathed out hard as his hands reached her hips. He enjoyed watching her wriggle above him at his touch. Her scent was intoxicating.   
  
“Over to the bed” He demanded.

Bulma stood up and walked over to the bed, she sat down and put her hands behind her. The Prince stood up from the lounge and walked over to her. He didn’t have his royal cape on this morning, just a chest plate and the dark tights. He stopped in front of her and motioned for her to lay back. She complied with his orders and he walked over to a locked cabinet, it opened with his command. He reached in and brought out two sets of restraints, Bulma watched as they dropped beside him, two black leather handcuffs secured together with a chain.    
Bulma bit her lip as he walked over to the bed and put a handcuff onto her wrist. She watched him move onto the bed, reach over her and handcuff the other. He pulled her arms up above her head by the chains. Attaching them to the bed frame above her.   
  
“Something you keep in every room?” Bulma asked.   
  
“This room is where we keep prisoners, so yes, in this room, that is why you are in here” He said, hopping off the bed and walking to the end of the bed.    
  
He lifted his chest plate off over his head and threw it on the floor beside him, he was left just in his dark tights. His muscular chest inhaled and exhaled as his breathing substantially increased. Seeing her laying on the bed, restrained and willing made him look animalistic. Bulma shifted her arms and body, urging him to touch her.    
He knelt onto the bed, put his hand beside her leg, his other slid up the outside of her leg. She moaned out at his touch. He knelt again and grabbed her legs, spreading them forcibly. Bulma arched her back and twisted her hips, wanting to urge him on more. Vegeta watched her move her hips, he lent down and kissed her navel softly, then lifting her legs over his shoulders and pushing her hips up. Allowing him full access to her pussy. Kissing down her inner thighs he took in a deep breath. He growled with pleasure and bit softly at the skin on her inner thigh.    
Bulma pulled tight on the restraints, and pushed her head back.   
  
“Please” She begged.

Vegeta removed her legs from his shoulders and moved up her body, pressing his hard cock into her wetness. She moaned louder and squeezed her thighs against him.    
  
“Please, I want it so bad” She begged.    
  
Vegeta kissed her neck, sending goosebumps down her body, he reached down and pushed one of her legs up. He started trailing his fingers around her lips, drawing ever closer to her clit. He kissed further down the nape of her neck, down to her breasts. He sucked and bit on her nipples as he finally ran his fingers up the sides of her inner lips, up and around her clit.    
  
“You were playing, naughty” He said, as his fingers became wet with her juices.    
  
Bulma breathed out heavily, and looked down at him. He moved further down her body again and kissed down her stomach to her pussy. He met his fingers and slowly traced a circle around her wetness with his tongue. She heard him groan as he tasted her. He softly kissed and sucked at her lips, moving up to her clit, using her own wetness to massage her. Bulma’s body shook with pleasure, his touch felt so amazing, she wanted to grab him and force him inside her.    
  
“Please, I want you to fuck me” She said.

“Not yet, I’m not ready” He said, kneeling up again.    
  
He reached up and unclasped her from the bedhead, with her hands free she pulled them up to her chest. He grabbed the chains and forced her to sit up as he straddled her. She was pulled into his chest. She looked down at the outline of his cock in his pants. He reached down and pulled himself out of his pants. His dick sprung out, thick and hard. Bulma moaned seeing how eager he was to fuck her. 

He moved back slightly as she kissed down his chest and stomach. She wrapped her lips around his head, his precum tasted sweet on her lips. He moaned and released the chains somewhat and she was able to grab his cock with one hand and keep another on his abs. She licked and sucked on his head and he thrust himself deep into her mouth. She took him in and out of her mouth, feeling his dick pulsate harder in her hand. He growled and let go of the chains and pushed her back down onto the bed.

“You are good at that, too good, you were going to make me cum too quickly” He said, pulling his pants off completely.    
  
He flipped her over and pulled her hips up so she was on all fours. He slapped her arse hard. She let out a yelp.   
He slapped her hard again, harder. She moaned this time, and stuck her ase out for more. He struck her again, leaving a clear red outline of his hand. The sight of her flesh radiating red and her hips rocking back and forth, revealing her pussy to him only encouraged him more. He grabbed the chains again and pulled her back up onto her knees, pressing his cock into her back, he reached around and grabbed her throat firmly with his other hand. Bulma tilted her head back and swallowed hard, trying to breath as he softly restricted her airway. She felt herself getting light headed.    
  
“Dirty girl, you are enjoying this punishment” He said to her.   
  
“Please” She begged again.    
  
He groaned at her pleading. He pushed her back down onto all fours and grabbed her hips. He slapped her again, making her cry out. He grabbed his cock and covered his head in her juices. She was warm and wet, encouraging him inside her by pushing herself up against him.   
  
“Please Vegeta…” She said.

He reached down and grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head up as he lent into her ear, his cock rubbing against her.    
  
“Please, what?” He asked.

Bulma let out a small moan. “Please, Your Highness”    
  
He let go of her hair and pulled her arms beside her, one at a time. He grabbed the two chains and pulled them back, pulled her arms with them. He lent back and grabbed his cock again, sliding himself slightly inside her. Easing himself in and and out as she moaned, rocking her hips, trying to fill herself up with his dick.   
  
“Good girl” He said, as he thrust slowly and hard into her once.   
  
“Yes” She moaned. “More”    
  
He gratified her request by thrusting into her again, vigorously, sliding his stiff shaft inside her wet tight hole. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her pussy around his cock as he continued to fuck her.    
He pulled back on her chains and she raised off the bed a little, enjoying the satisfying feeling and pain he was inflicting on her. She constricted her pelvic muscles as her orgams began to peak again. His cock sliding in and out of her, pumping her hard felt every bit as pleasurable as she imagined it to be, he was covered in her wetness now, hearing how wet she was only aroused him to fuck her harder.    
She felt herself go over the threshold again and began to pulsate her pussy around his cock. She screamed out as he kept the pace, thrusting in and out. 

Hearing her moan in pleasure and feeling her pussy clamp around him made him lose his concentration, He pumped her two more times and he lent his face into her back and pushed his hips up as far into her as they would go and began to orgasm. He groaned as he filled her. Bulma squeezed tighter around him as she felt him throb and pulsating inside her.   
Vegeta let go of the chains and she stretched her arms up above her. He fell onto her back slightly, she felt his chest up against her back, his heart pumping hard inside his torso. She took deep breaths, trying to get her head to stop spinning.    
Bulma felt Vegeta pull himself out of her, he lent up to her ear.   
  
“Good girl” He growled.   
  



	2. Sketch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a hand drawn scene I did for this fic. Hope you enjoy it.


	3. Sketch2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another sketch. This time of Bulmas outfit she wears to provoke Vegeta


	4. Sketch3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta with some handcuffs for Bulma's punishment.


End file.
